1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of server rack equipments, and more particularly to a cable management arm installed between a slide and a server rack and having a simple structure to lower manufacturing costs and provide easy installation or removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional industrial large server rack includes a plurality of accommodating spaces equidistantly formed therein for receiving a plurality of server computers, and different connecting wires installed between the server rack and the server computers for transmitting signals and power. This design allows users to draw out the server computer easily for repair, maintenance or replacement. To arrange the connecting wires, an appropriate cable management arm is installed between the server rack and each server computer for storing the connecting wires therein to prevent the situation of spaghetti cable or the difficulty of maintenance due to the disorderly arranged connecting cables.
The structural design of a general cable management arm comprises a first cable frame and a second cable frame pivotally coupled as a whole by a pivot, and the movable ends of the first cable frame and the second cable frame are connected to one of the server computer and the server rack by screw positioning elements respectively, so that when the server computers are drawn out, the cable management arm is changed from a bent and stored status into an extended status to ensure that the connecting wires remain in the cable management arm during the moving process, so that the situation of spaghetti cables will not occur.
However, the design of such cable management arm requires users to loosen the positioning elements before removing the cable management arm for the installation of an additional connecting wire or the maintenance and repair of the connecting wires, and then re-installing the positioning elements. Obviously, the process takes much time and results in a relatively low locking effect, and the positioning elements may be loosened or fallen apart easily.
In view of the problems of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention provides a structure having a cable management arm of a server rack, and the cable management arm is installed at a rear end of a slide, and cable frames are unfolded and displaced as the slide is pulled and extended, and the cable frames may be stacked and accommodated in the space for their storage, so that the server computer may slide with respect to the slide, and the cable management arm is provided for accommodating the connecting wires and restricting the movement of the connecting wires. The structural design of the present invention simplifies the components significantly to achieve the effects of lowering the manufacturing cost as well as providing a secured installation to prevent components from being loosened or fallen off.